1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid crystal panels and liquid crystal display units, and more particularly to a mechanism for fixing a liquid crystal panel to a liquid crystal display unit such as a notebook type personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a PC).
2. Prior Art
Generally, in the case where a liquid crystal panel is fixed to the main cover of a PC with screws, they are fixed together by employing screws at the four corners of the liquid crystal panel in the direction perpendicular to the display screen. FIG. 1 is a top view showing a conventional liquid crystal panel fixed by screws. Since the liquid crystal panel is fixed by inserting screws into the upper surface thereof (i.e., in a direction perpendicular to a paper surface), spaces must be ensured for flanges into which screws are inserted and for screw heads. In the case where flanges for screws protrude from a liquid crystal panel, there is the fear that the four corner spaces for the flanges will be dead spaces.
Recently, in some PCS, the liquid crystal panel is fixed to the main body cover by inserting screws into screw holes provided directly in the side surfaces of the liquid crystal panel. In such products, dead space such as that shown in FIG. 1 will not occur, because screws are employed in a horizontal direction relative to the display surface and the aforementioned flanges for screws are not required. However, since screws are inserted directly into the side surfaces of the liquid crystal panel, a space for the depth of screw insertion has to be ensured interiorly of the liquid crystal panel. In the space for screw insertion, panel interior circuitry cannot be disposed, so it will be dead space.
In the aforementioned methods, the fixation of the liquid panel is performed by employing only screws, so a great load is concentrated only on the portions into which screws are inserted. For this reason, when a great shock is given to a PC, there is the possibility that the screwed portion of the liquid crystal panel will be damaged (for example, deformation of a screw hole and a screw itself). Therefore, there is a high demand for obtaining a fixing method which can enhance mechanical fixing strength.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for fixing a liquid crystal panel to a liquid crystal display unit.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the space required for fixation.
Still another object of the present invention is to enhance mechanical fixing strength by relatively simpler fixing structure.